


Jak się zbliżysz, to ci powiem...

by Yunoha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prawie kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Krótka historia Yuuriego i jego relacja z Victorem.





	

_Od zawsze go podziwiał. Z zapartym w piersiach tchem oglądał każdy jego występ. Podziwiał jego choreografię. Jego mimikę. Jego gesty._

_Nie był stalkerem. Chociaż mały pokój pełen jego zdjęć mógł wprawiać w wątpliwość. Podobnie jak kupno pieska tej samej rasy. Śledził też jego Instagrama. Ale nie tylko on tak robił!_

_Pragnął znaleźć się w jego otoczeniu. Jednak nie w taki sposób, w jaki wszystkie dziewczyny chciały się przy nim znaleźć. On po prostu skrycie marzył, by wystąpić na tej samej scenie, tego samego dnia. Nawet nie musiał wchodzić tuż po nim. Sama myśl, że on tańczył na lodzie kilka chwil temu dałaby mu wiele radości._

_Nie chciał się przed nim skompromitować. A jednak. Chociaż byli na tym samym lodzie. Chociaż jego serce wypełniała radość na samą myśl o nim… stres okazał się być większy. Nie wyszedł mu układ. Zdobył ostatnie miejsce i chciało mu się wyć do księżyca. Prawdopodobnie jedyna okazja do pokazania się mistrzowi świata z jak najlepszej strony. A poznał go jako nieudacznika (którym przecież był, nie?). A po całych zawodach, kiedy wszyscy się już rozchodzili, Victor dojrzał jego spojrzenie i…_

_Stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko wspólnemu zdjęciu. Jakby był tylko zwykłym szarym fanem… Ból przegranej był nie do zniesienia. Musiał się stamtąd wyrwać. I tak w jego oczach był tylko nic nie znaczącym człowiekiem._

_Wrócił do domu z podkulonym ogonem. Jego kariera wisiała na włosku, a on nie widział co robić dalej. Nie wiedział komu powinien się wyżalić. Rodzice, chociaż byli najwspanialszymi ludźmi, z pewnością by go nie zrozumieli. Bo on nie przeżywał swoich porażek z kolejnych zawodów. Bo ta jedna, jedyna zabierała mu sen z powiek._

_Wyszedł na miejskie lodowisko. Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa pozwoliła mu na to, mimo że powinna je już dawno zamknąć. Dlatego pokazał jej coś, nad czym pracował przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Pokazał jej układ Victora w swoim wykonaniu. Było w tym pełno niedociągnięć, jednak widząc zaskoczenie i podekscytowanie na twarzy kobiety, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był z siebie nawet dumny._

_A potem cały świat mógł widzieć jego wypociny. Miał ochotę spalić się ze wstydu. On, przegraniec nad przegrańcami miał czelność kopiować doskonałość Victora… Zapewne i on w końcu obejrzy ten filmik._

_Ciekawe, jakie uczucia będą mu przy tym towarzyszyć? Czy będzie zły? A może rozbawiony?_

_Ile on by dał za to, żeby poznać, co czuł Victor w chwili oglądania tego „występu”._

 

– Yuuri, co robisz?

Brunet wzdrygnął się, czując czyjeś dłonie na swoich ramionach.

– T-to nic…

– „On, przegraniec nad przegrańcami miał czelność kopiować doskonałość Victora…” – przeczytał na głos fragment, z każdym kolejnym słowem tracąc swoją naturalną wesołość. – Dalej tak o sobie myślisz?

– Nie myślę tak już… – bąknął zażenowany. Teraz to dopiero miał ochotę spalić się ze wstydu. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek wejdzie teraz do jego pokoju, dlatego pozwolił sobie na pójście z prądem.

– Hmmm… Coś nie mogę w to uwierzyć, _prosiaczku_.

Katsuki zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc co powinien odpowiedzieć. Palce na jego ramionach oddaliły się, a on odwrócił się zaskoczony, brakiem dotyku.

Rosjanin patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Yuuri! Śpijmy dzisiaj razem!

– Co? Ale czemu? – sapnął Japończyk, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co leży ci na sercu – powiedział, zmuszając Katsukiego do wstania od biurka. Pociągnął go ostro do tyłu i obydwoje polecieli na miękkie łóżko.

Przez chwilę leżeli tak, nie ruszając się i nie odzywając. A przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy Nikiforov nie przyciągnął młodszego mężczyzny bardziej do siebie.

– Victor-san… – bąknął cicho, czując jak coraz bardziej się rumieni. Bycie w ramionach swojego idola jest spełnieniem jego marzeń. Wiedział też, że Victor po prostu już taki był. Radosny, dwuznaczny… Ale mimo swojego zachowania nie odwzajemniał uczuć, które on sam z całych sił każdego dnia spychał na koniec świadomości.

– Yuuri… – wyszeptał z ustami blisko ucha bruneta. Yuuri zadrżał niekontrolowanie. – Tydzień temu stałeś się najpiękniejszą kobietą… zrobiłeś to wszystko, bym został przy tobie, prawda?

– Vic…

– Minako mi powiedziała, że prosiłeś ją o pomoc. – Nie dał mu dokończyć. – Naprawdę się postarałeś. Zaskoczyłeś mnie… Myślałem, że dalej chcesz być swoją ulubioną potrawką wieprzową.

Jedną dłonią przesunął przez pierś Katsukiego, po szyi, aż zatrzymał się na szczęce, tuż przy dolnej wardze.

– Mówiłem ci już, że kocham _potrawkę wieprzową_? – Koniuszek palca wskazującego przejechał po suchej wardze. Victor całym ciałem mógł poczuć, jak Yuuri zaczyna brać płytsze wdechy.

Yuuri odsunął się nagle i spojrzał na niego tak samo jak wtedy.

– Czemu po prostu nie powiesz, że kochasz _mnie_?

– Hah! Masz mnie… – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jak się zbliżysz, to ci powiem.

A kim byłby Yuuri, gdyby nie spełnił prośby Victora?


End file.
